You Belong With Me
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: She’s always loved him, he’s always just seen her as the “kid”, can Rogue finally come up with the courage to tell him that he belongs with her and not Jean? My Answer to the Songfic Challenge from "I Heart Rogan" You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Rogan


Summary: She's always loved him, he's always just seen her as the "kid", can Rogue finally come up with the courage to tell him that he belongs with her and not Jean?

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-men or this song!

Rating: Teen. OMG my first non-smut xDDDD

Pairing: Rogan

Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

You Belong With Me

_One-shot_

"Stop being nosey." I sigh letting out an annoyed huff to my best friend as she silently peeks out my door. Logan was in the hallway. Currently the man I loved was arguing with Jean. It's sad they weren't even together and the fought like a couple. He wanted her, she didn't want to leave Scott, blah, blah, blah. Jubilee found it hideously interesting I found it plain old disgusting.

Yes let everybody flock to Jean and love Jean cause she is just so beautiful and perfect!

I know, I shouldn't whine. So what if Logan liked (or if God hated me) loved her. I mean I know he can't love me… I'm a kid… to him anyway. But still… it was depressing, and it got annoying after a while. I start to hear his voice and I grumble and lean over to my stereo turning it up louder.

"Roguey! I can't hear them now."

"I don't care, besides you can only hear Logan's part since it's a phone call. You won't even understand it." I grumbled opening my book back up and trying my hardest to fucking read. I had a test over this stupid book! I needed to study.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!"

"Oh well."

"Roguey!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"It's a big fight Rogue… It might spell the end of their flirtatious ways for good!"

Damn she got me, "Fine." I shut my book and turn down the volume before closing my eyes keeping still and quiet as I strain to listen to him talk on the hall phone.

"Dammit Jean… If you'll just listen to me….. I don't care about that… No it's not like that… Fucking listen will you! I'm trying to… Okay fine… You know what I don't give a shit anymore."

Oh my god. He was really angry. Silently I chastise myself for the bit of happiness that swells up. Logan was angry and because of Jean and that just made me pissed at her. How could he make Logan angry! She didn't understand him… not like I did. Stupid-

"Told ya'."

"Yeah, yeah, Jubes go to bed." I hear Logan stomp off and quickly turn out the light climbing into to bed. This didn't mean anything. At all.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

I sigh closing my book, it was the next day and I couldn't concentrate. Logan had been acting weird in the Danger Room, a bit more hostile and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him. He obviously cared about Jean a lot and even if it hurt me to know that… he still did.

Grumbling I lean back against the brick wall outside, sitting on the bench beside Storm's garden. I'm just in a T-shirt and shorts, with flip-flops. Nothing special but it's so damn hot so don't blame me. Besides not like I have anyone to impress. Bobby, my only boyfriend I had never almost killed, wasn't with me anymore. I had broken up with him few days ago… because well… I felt guilty for being with him and tying him down when I wasn't even sure I loved him… No I knew I didn't love him.

I loved-

"Hey kid."

Despite the annoying yet endearing nickname I smile and turn seeing Logan walking to me. I move on over and he sits beside me sitting awkwardly. I could tell he wanted to talk but… This was the Wolverine we're talking about people, talking about feelings doesn't work well with him. "How's school?" Small talk, whoopee~

"Good, borin' but good. 'Cept this book, so borin' I can't concentrate…"

"Thought you liked to read?"

He remembered… oh wow my heart… crap what's wrong with me?

"I do, interestin' stuff, not boring books like this." I grumble holding up the book.

"Made into a movie?"

"Yep."

"Watch that."

"Movies are never accurate Logan."

"Accurate enough don't cha' think, darlin'? Better then a zero." Darlin' he called me darlin'.

"True… Still… I dunno. I don't like to cut corners." At this he laughs.

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I gasp glaring at him.

"You're a goodie goodie."

"Am not. I got you in my head, sugah, I could never be a goodie goodie."

"Meh, true."

I smile softly. This was nice… I could tell this was why he came to me because he knew I wouldn't ask what was wrong I'd just sit here and talk to him about whatever the hell he wanted… like this. "I'm gettin' better at my control ya' know? I can touch for about six hours continuously now... Soon Professor X says I might be able to do it fully!"

"That's great, Marie."

"Thanks."

You know… What would he do if I told him I liked him? Logan wasn't the type to ignore me after he'd be more like, "Sorry kid I see ya' like a sister… now about that book." Or something like that. I could totally tell him! And if worse came to worse then there would be an awkward moment.

"Hey Logan…"

"Hm-"

"Logan!" I wince at the angelic voice and look up seeing Jean walking to us in her heels. Dammit, she couldn't have worse timing. Of course, maybe she did it on purpose for all I knew. She could know I- No, Rogue I don't need to start being paranoid.

"Jeannie." I gag silently. Even in a fight he used her nickname?

"Can… we talk maybe?" Then she does it, that awkward stance, the shuffle of her pretty legs, the flutter of her lashes….annnnnnnd…. he's caught. I watched Logan sigh and nod.

"Sure, inside." Then they walk away, leaving me behind, Logan not even giving me a good-bye. Dammit, it's not that big of a deal, I shouldn't want to cry!

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

He was leaving, I know he was. Three signs always showed he was about to leave for a few weeks. One; he starts missing his class. Two; the bike is more then often out of the garage, just sitting there. Three; his anxious attitude, twitchy fingers, stuff like that. Yup, he was leaving, again. Probably to get over whatever the hell happened between him and Jean. It had been three days since the garden bench and he hadn't even talked to me, so what was I doing?

Avoiding him, ignoring him, and sulking. He was leaving today and I wasn't even going to say good-bye. I told Jubilee that and she had looked like I had just stabbed her, saying that I always say good-bye. I always do actually, and I'm always the first to greet him when he comes back too. But not today, today I'm gonna be a brat. Let him go.

So here I am walking along the woods, watching the kids play. Logan never came out here cause of the kids. They'd always ask and beg him to play with him and normally he'd break and play with them. He was a big 'ol softy under all that coldness and hate. I had seen it first hand, three times.

Then I see him, daringly moving out of the house and moving towards me. Not to my surprise a kid runs to him but he mutters something before continuing his way to me. Oh crap… what did he want now?

"I was wondering where you were."

He was?

"Hm, why's that?" That's right Rogue play it smooth!

"Missin' my good-bye from a certain southern bell." He mused absently, his large hands placed in his front pockets casually as he stood there.

"Good-bye."

He frowns, three little lines forming in between his eyebrows, "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothin' Logan. Have fun on your trip."

"Nothin' huh? Then where's my 'Hurry back' or 'I don't want you to go?'"

"I only said the second one once, when I was… alone…"

"Still, I like to know…. Ya care kid…" My head snaps up at that and I force the lump in my throat down. Holy crap did he- Oh no I'm crumbling.

"Course I care Logan. I… You're like my best friend… Just I hate seein' ya go… ya' know?"

"I'm comin' back."

"When?"

"Um… dunno…" I sigh.

"Exactly."

I watch him for a moment and I swear it looks like he trying to think of something to say before, "I promise to bring presents then?" I suppress a giggle, he always knew how to buy me.

"Big expensive one for me Logan~" I muse slightly giving him a smile. To my surprise he smiles back, his rare completely genuine smile. Oh geez, I had it for him bad. If just a smile from him could make my heart pound like it just did…

"Of course, Marie." Then I hug him before pulling back, and he leaves. Yeah okay I broke down… leave me alone!

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

It was about a week later and after studying for my stupid book test tomorrow I was finally getting some sleep at eleven o'clock at night. God I'm gonna be tired tomorrow… so fucking tired. Just in my T-shirt and undies I curl up under the covers, snuggling into my pillow. Then I swear I hear the absent sound of the low rumble of a motorcycle. No it couldn't be Logan, he wouldn't be back this early or this late at night. Just my wishful thinking.

Yawning I close my eyes, almost drifting off when my door opens. I jerk up into a sitting position instinctively, my eyes adjusting. I notice the frame of a big muscled man… and the smell of cigars hit me."Logan… what are you doin' here so late, sugah…?" My voice is husky from sleeplessness and I situate myself to look at him better. Then I notice them, the dark lines on his face, the stoic look. Oh. Silently he turns back around and stalks out, me not missing a beat.

I stumble from the bed and stagger out of the room, following him down the hall. Something was wrong... his face he looked conflicted or hurt… and I knew he was silently asking me for help or something. So I follow him out the door, happy that it was summer and not winter so the whole fact of being in a giant shirt and undies didn't bother me. Not really anyway. "Logan, honey what's wrong?"

We finally stop at the bike and he offers me the helmet, finally glancing at me, "Will you… come ride with me?" Was he asking me … Normally I'd try to invite myself or he'd just issue it as an order but he was asking. Nodding absently I grab the helmet and slide it on before climbing in behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I don't ask what we're doing or going I just lean into him, closing my eyes as he started up the motorcycle and flew down the road. He had come back so soon, and just to ask me to take a ride with him? See how that doesn't make any since?

I doze off against him, but wake up when the rumble and vibration of the bike stops. Swallowing a yawn I sit up as he gets off the bike and I pull the helmet off looking at him before glancing around. We were just in a giant field surrounded by trees and such, with a small pond in the middle. I'd never been here before….

I notice he's walking away, down to the edge of the water before sitting. Biting my lip I awkwardly stand there for a few moments before going down there too. I sit down Indian style, my hands placed awkwardly in my lap, twisting into each other. "Sorry for dragging' you out here, kid."

Now he was apologizing, what's wrong with him?

"No problem Logan. Couldn't sleep anyway." I muse. It's half a lie… I do have a test tomorrow but I can fail it for him. "Ya know, peoples memories keeping me up…" I notice something flash across his face.

"Mine?"

"Nah, this time it's Magneto's, when he was in the Holocaust…. I think I've been kinda understanding him more lately, ya know? I think he'd afraid that what happened to the Jews during World War II is gonna' happen to mutants…."

"He's still a bastard Marie. He was willing to kill you for his plan to work, so I hate him." I smile softly.

"I know."

"That night… you almost died… I was distraught…"

"I know I have your memories-"

"No I mean god… seeing you there motionless after calling out for help, calling me because I know you were. Not Jean, not Scott, not Storm, you were calling for me. And then I get there and you're dead, in my arms… I was so sure I had lost you…"

I swallow. God my heart was speeding up again, I just needed to calm down, "Then I felt the tug of your power but I didn't pull away, because I wanted you to live, and I didn't care how much it took… I just held you tighter."

"Logan… you know… despite all that I still consider getting in your trailer the best decision I ever made." He turns to me then and stares at me a confused look on his face, like he couldn't comprehend what was so special about him.

"Why?"

"Because… I met you…" It's barely a whisper but I know he heard it with that hearing of his. Something dark passes his face again and I keep going before he can speak, "I met Xavier, Jubilee, Bobby, everyone I love now I only met because I got in that trailer and Sabretooth attacked us. I had been trying to go up north farther into Canada, ignorant to the idea of a school for people like me…"

"And I saw you… fighting like a mad man at a bar. The moment I saw you I was so friggin' scared… but… Then at the bar when I realized you were a mutant... I was still scared but the way you looked at me and walked away I knew you didn't kill that guy because me, a kid, was in there."

"I would have if you hadn't been."

"I know."

"That should make me even scarier."

"It should and it did a bit but not enough. So I hitch a ride with you… but I always wondered one thing… What made you come back for me after you drove off? To stop and let me in?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"I saw…" I paused looking up at the sky, letting out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "I saw your eyes through my rearview mirror. You were hurt but you still held that stubborn look of yours… And god… I dunno…"

"Logan?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Do you… love Jean?"

"Marie…" he sighs, "No I don't… I realized I was just using her as an outlet for something else- someone else."

Oh.

"Who?"

Then he looks back at me and my throat tightens. We were so damn close… I could feel his heat radiating off of him and hitting me… his smell curling into my nose and suffocating me. I loved him, so damn much. I knew it and the thought depressed me. "Nevermind…" I didn't want to know, it would just hurt.

I feel his arm drape over my shoulders and I swallow for what could be the fiftieth time and curl into him. Don't get the wrong idea this was normal. I would even go to his bed after a nightmare… this meant nothing. There was silence for the longest time and I sigh reaching out with my bare hands to touch his. He knows I wouldn't if I could hurt him so he let's me and I entwine my fingers with his, my much smaller hand fitting perfectly.

"When?"

"Few days ago… If my emotions get to high I lose control but other then that… I can control it."

"That's… wonderful Marie." I absently wonder when he started calling me Marie. He was the only one that knew my real name… and I think he started calling me that after Liberty Island but… I'm not sure I just know I love when he calls me by my first name. I feel closer to him somehow.

"I've only told you…"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the most important person in my life, I wanted ya' to know first." I whisper. When he doesn't reply I release his hand and silently trace my fingers over his knuckles, where the claws come out. This wasn't new either; I always did that, when I had gloves. He'd always relax too, like me rubbing the spots made him calm down.

"Same here kid… You know… I'm thinking about leaving for a bit longer. Maybe a year or so… And well I just wanted to tell you, no one else."

"Oh." I swear my heart just broke, "Thank you…?"

"Because…" he continues, "I was thinking… maybe… you wanna come with?"

What?

"What?"

"With me… I was gonna travel up to Canada, kinda the way we had started going before… Maybe continue that little road trip before we got interrupted." No way, he wasn't inviting me was he? "If you don't want to… that's fine…"

"No! No- I do… I mean sure yeah…"

"School?"

"Can make it up later… that doesn't matter anyway." I smile and pull back in the sitting position to look at him a smile on my face, "You're more important then some test." He stares for a moment before letting that genuine smile come back, it's small but there.

Yeah, he belonged with me. And I… I belonged with him…

Now I just needed the courage to admit it.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

**FIN**

**--**

Yus~ I did my songfic challenge~ :D

I hope ya'll like it. I'm torn between liking it and thinking it's a piece of crap soooo… ya'll decide~ xD

Songfic Challenge issued by JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo in the I Heart Rogan Community~ I hope I was up to par~~


End file.
